


速度與愛情

by Hiddlestinky



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestinky/pseuds/Hiddlestinky
Summary: QQ飛車/極速領域 手遊參考，有改動大學生Thor x 遊戲實況主Loki。一個愛上賽車大佬實況主的故事。...Loki享受飆車的速度與激情，但怎麼和你一起開車，就像極了愛情呀。





	速度與愛情

滂沱大雨。

Thor與一群男孩待在活動中心的長椅上，每個人的姿勢定格。曲著腰，手指快速在眼前的屏幕滑動。

二十一世紀人類最大休閒娛樂，滑手機玩遊戲。就連這群運動男孩也不例外。

Thor和這群男孩屬於阿斯嘉德足球校隊。坐在他左方，正捧著手機隨著遊戲畫面身體不自覺往右傾的金髮少年名為Fandral，在隊裡擔任中鋒。這傢伙從小跟著Thor長大 ，和他上同所小學中學，現在又在同所大學，是Thor的死黨。Fandral長得挺帥，一旁總能有個妞攬著，卻也是公認的花花公子。

"我靠！！又輸了！！" Fandral突然從座位上彈起來，氣急敗壞的大叫。"Peter快跟我組隊，帶我上車神！"

被喚作Peter的男孩有著褐色鬈的頭髮，長得還未脫志氣，看上去還像個高中生。面對Fandral的大吼大叫頭也不抬，仍專心的盯著銀幕，手指擺在兩側點點放放，忙的緊。

"別吵Fandral！我這場贏了就能上車神榜的前一百位了！"Petet吼了回去，Fandral只好懊喪的回去再戰一局——切，靠自己出頭天，不用大佬帶！

Peter Park是隊裡的"傳奇車神"，現在更以成為車神榜的前一百位大佬為目標。沒錯，這群陽光活潑的男孩們幾乎都在玩這款現下最火的賽車遊戲——極速飛車！這款遊戲以三分鐘一局、享受飆車快感為噱頭，吸引無數追求速度與激情的年輕人入這個大坑。在隊裡，除了Thor的人幾乎都在玩。尤其今天因為大雨球隊暫停練習，所有人難得可以齊聚一堂玩遊戲，更是人手一機的開始組隊打牌位賽，只願能趕緊趕上Peter的步伐，成為隊裡第二位傳奇車神！

至於你問，這位足球隊長，在場唯一未加入阿斯加德大車隊的Thor Odinson，為何不玩？

事實上，他玩過，但也被傷害過。

這得要從一年前，那時剛開服不久，Thor還是個熱愛賽車的小萌新說起。

他剛玩不久，就隨意去加了一個車隊，名字是什麼他倒也記不清了。只知道隊長ID是一串意義不明的字母，什麼"llkkkkkllfffss"之類的。剛開服，玩家實力也還沒培植起來，每個人開車都像酒駕，就只有他們車隊隊長簡直是藤原拓海，開得叫那一個遛呀。Thor那時開始打從心裡敬佩起這位無名車神隊長。這個彎怎能過得這樣信心滿滿不怕撞牆，怎又能如神龍擺尾漂亮甩過這個捷徑！

Thor的熱血被激起，心中膜拜大神之餘也加強訓練自己，希望有一天能夠和隊長大人並駕齊驅。

在這樣的自我砥礪下，Thor的車技漸漸進步。從原本每張地圖最佳紀錄都差那位"lklfs"一分多鐘的程度，到現在跟他一起跑圖還能勉強拿個完成。在這其中為了進步，他去學了許多進階跑法，不再是那個只會"雙噴"(根據lklfs表示，這就是個垃圾技巧)的小菜鳥了。有時Thor也會去跟請教要怎樣才能跑得更快更好，而這位他崇拜的賽車界前輩也不吝於指教，雖然說...有時指教的有些毒舌就是了。

Thor還記得，當時他把剛把自己最喜歡的地圖"金宮"這張賽道刷了個人新紀錄，2分10秒！要知道，"金宮"這張圖雖然遠比不上服裡那些最變態困難的地圖，好歹也是個五星圖，賽道裡最後一段人稱"彩虹橋"的路段更是需要恰當的入彎時機和速度，否則就會掉進一旁深不見底的黑暗，難度不一般！跑出這樣的成績是Thor花ㄧ個禮拜肝出來的。這個金髮的大個子笑了開來，趕緊把遊戲錄影傳給lklfs，希望能得到他景仰的隊長大人一句稱讚。

.....然而，Thor沒得到任何一句稱讚。反而得到了三個"傻子"和五個"笨"。

Thor當下的心情好比輸了球賽。

"傻子，你開局沒有斷位雙噴集氣？笨成這樣，我怎麼教你的！"

"你是撞車撞成傻子了不是？四十秒那個彎，你在展示什麼新技巧嗎？究極拖飄？"

"還有那個一分零三秒，你到底@#$%^&....."

lklfs大概把他短短兩分多的視頻挑出一百個地方來罵，罵得Thor那顆脆弱而敏感的少男心都要碎了。最後更撂下一句:

"你再不長進，二月的車隊賽就別打了，我讓其他人頂替你去！"

這可不行！Thor在心裡驚呼。經過lklfs的招兵買馬，他們所在的車隊已經成為當時服裡數一數二的強力車隊，那年春季的車隊賽更是全服焦點。車隊賽共有兩階段，第一階段是全隊成員各自與其他對手線上匹配，贏了便能為己隊增加積分值。而積分排名前十六的車隊可以拿到資格參加第二階段，也就是每車隊派出三組競速隊伍和兩組道具隊伍(皆是每組三人)與對手進行淘汰五搶三。最後冠軍隊伍全員有豐厚獎勵，代表車隊出賽的選手更能獲得最強A車——Slepnir！

Thor的車隊早在積分榜上名列前茅晉級第二階段。而原本lklfs已經指定Thor作為競速隊中和自己搭檔的其中一名成員，誰知道傳了個遊戲影片給他，竟然被罵個狗血淋頭還差些被剝奪資格！

"Sorry隊長，我會再努力，再給我機會，一定不讓你失望！"

這樣可以一舉成名又拿到最強A車的機會，Thor怎麼能拱手讓人？

我一定要做好給你看，lklfs！

那時的Thor信心滿滿的繼續勤奮練習，全然不知之後發生的慘劇。


End file.
